LOVE
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Terinspirasi dari lagu L.O.V.E! Tiap chapter berisi ship yang berbeda, mau lebih jelas? Ayo baca! "Aku sangat menyukainya," Solar menampilkan senyum tipis./Taufan ngeri mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, antara ingin ngakak dan malu./"Kenyal," gumam Blaze takjub/BoBoiBoy berharap waktu membeku saja. rnr! more warn inside
1. Authors's Note

**Halo semua~!**

**Kembali bersama saya lagi.**

**Saya ingin menyampaikan di awal-awal kalau fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu L.O.V.E - Nat King Cole! Saya ambil tiap lirik dari lagunya untuk dijadiin chapter per chapter sampai selesai, hanya ada sembilan baris lirik jadi akan ada sembilan chapter~! Tiap chapter ini berisi drabble-drabble singkat dengan OTP-OTP saya di BoBoiBoy!**

**Akan ada BlIce, SolThorn HaliTau, dan FangBoy~ dan akan saya acak urutannya.**

**Bagi yang belum tahu lagunya, coba denger aja, enak lagunya kok haha. Cocok banget buat dijadikan prompt fanfic apa saja, apalagi saya sudah merencanakan ini agak lama (mumpung prompt saya berkembang dari lirik lagu akhir-akhir ini)**

**So, selamat menikmati ya~!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: no power, SLASH, BXB, shou-ai, drabble per chap, boys love, Elemental!Siblings, incest, twincest,_ if you don't like then don't read it, saya tidak menerima flame_**

**Pairing: FangBoy, HaliTau, BlIce, SolThorn, _and maybe one chapter for_ Kaizo x Ochobot**

**Last Word, bolehkah saya meminta review kalian di setiap chapter yang saya update?**

**Terima kasih! _Also_, Happy Reading.**

**.**

**=o^o=**


	2. L

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: no power, SLASH, BXB, shou-ai, drabble per chap, boys love, Elemental!Siblings, incest, twincest,_ if you don't like then don't read it, saya tidak menerima flame_**

**Last Word, bolehkah saya meminta review kalian di setiap chapter yang saya update?**

**Terima kasih! _Also_, Happy Reading.**

**.**

**=o^o=**

**L – is for the way you look at me**

Cahaya jingga menyelimuti setengah dari permukaan Bumi, termasuk kebun mereka. Matahari yang akan terbenam penuh tidak membuat Thorn berhenti merawat tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya, melantunkan lantunan pelan nan lembut seraya menyiram bunga matahari, membuat kelopaknya terlihat makin mengkilap dan bersinar lantaran ditimpa sinar sore hari.

"Bunga, oh bunga," gumam Thorn cekikikan sendiri memandang bunga rawatannya terlihat indah dengan bangga.

"Thorn, kau belum selesai?"

Thorn menoleh pada sang pemanggil, menemukan adiknya berdiri di pintu belakang sambil bersandar di kusen pintu kayu dan melipat tangannya depan dada. Thorn nyengir pada Solar, menghampiri pemuda itu dengan riang. "Sebentar lagi!" Jawab Thorn tersenyum lebar.

Solar menganggukan kepala kecil, mengalihkan mata dari Thorn—kini memandang kebun mereka yang nampak sangat sejuk karena kembarannya. "Keren," gumam Solar, dia tak pernah menyangka kebun di rumahnya bisa semenakjubkan ini.

Perlahan dia berjalan, mendekati ke arah pot di mana tertanam bunga yang terakhir Thorn siram. "Bagus, 'kan?" tanya Thorn menoel kelopak bunga matahari yang masih basah, "aku menyukainya," lanjut Thorn berjongkok untuk menatap bunga matahari yang lebih kecil.

Solar tidak menyanggahnya, _'Ini benar-benar bagus,'_ pikir Solar masih terkagum. "Aku juga," ujarnya kecil, kemudian memfokuskan tatap ke arah Thorn yang melakukan hal yang sama, "aku sangat menyukainya," Solar menampilkan senyum tipis.

Pemuda bertopi hijau tersebut terpana. Entah mengapa, perpaduan antara cahaya jingga matahari yang menubruk Solar terlihat sempurna dengan _sweater_ putih serta jaket sewarna _sweater _diimbuh corak garis abu-abu dan oranye milik sang adik yang dipakainya, dan senyuman Solar yang jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain. Dan sorot mata Solar, adalah sorot mata terlembut yang pertama kali ini Thorn lihat.

Dia suka, Thorn suka tatapan yang Solar berikan.

"A-ah syukurlah kau suka," dia tak bisa menanggapi apapun, Solar mengacak surainya seusai melepas topi sang kakak.

"Terima kasih," ungkap Solar mempertahankan senyuman tipis, dibalas raut heran Thorn.

"Untuk apa?"

Si bungsu tertawa kecil, "Sudah membuat taman kita menjadi indah, Thorn," Solar menyamakan tingginya dengan Thorn yang masih jongkok, "hasilnya sangat luar biasa," tambah Solar mengerling ke seluruh kebun, terkekeh geli.

Rona merah hadir di pipi _chubby_ Thorn, merambat sampai telinganya. "Kembali," balas Thorn lebih pelan, "terima kasih kembali, Solar," dia mengangkat wajah memandang Solar tepat di mata, senyuman manis tertampang jelas.

Melihat itu, Solar menanggapinya dengan anggukan, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Thorn. "Mau masuk ke dalam sekarang?"

Menganggukkan kepala semangat, Thorn segera menerima uluran tangan Solar.

**.**

**.**

**End**


	3. O

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: no power, SLASH, BXB, shou-ai, drabble per chap, boys love, Elemental!Siblings, incest, twincest,_ if you don't like then don't read it, saya tidak menerima flame_**

**Last Word, bolehkah saya meminta review kalian di setiap chapter yang saya update?**

**Terima kasih! _Also_, Happy Reading.**

**.**

**=o^o=**

_**O – is for the only one i see**_

Hiruk pikuk keramaian orang tak menghentikan Taufan yang menyeret Halilintar kesana-kemari dengan bersemangat, Halilintar hanya pasrah saja ke mana Taufan akan membawanya—dia memaklumi jikalau Taufan sangat senang lantaran Halilintar mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain. Mereka jarang sekali menghibur diri ke tempat-tempat seperti itu, tapi kali ini Halilintar bertekad membawa para adiknya menuju taman bermain—dan sialnya adik-adiknya yang lain kini menghilang entah ke mana.

Meninggalkan Halilintar bersama Taufan seorang.

Bukannya Halilintar tak suka, tapi hanya Taufan yang tak bisa dia kendalikan, Blaze saja bisa dia jinakkan tapi Taufan? Tidak, Halilintar tidak bisa. Rasanya jika bersama Taufan, Halilintar menjadi lebih mudah marah, jengkel, dan kesal.

Tapi, juga membuat jantungnya bisa melompat kapan saja melihat senyuman cerah Taufan yang manis.

"Hali?" panggilan Taufan membuat Halilintar mengerjapkan mata agak kaget.

"Ya?" sahut Halilintar singkat, memperbaiki letak topinya yang sudah menyerupai letak topi Ice.

Taufan nyengir seraya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa," balasnya riang, "tapi tadi kau melamun. Aku jadi takut kau mendadak kemasukan sesuatu di siang bolong, di taman bermain lagi!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Halilintar, segera saja memukul kepala Taufan. "Tidak lucu," dengus Halilintar melipat tangannya, memalingkan pandangan.

Adiknya merengut seraya menggembungkan pipi, "Ih aku juga tidak bilang itu candaan!"

Halilintar mengabaikan balasan Taufan, dia memandang jauh ke belakang Taufan yang berada di hadapannya. Dan fokus matanya terhenti di sana, terhenti di stan yang menjual es krim. Taufan ikut menoleh ke belakangnya, dia tidak menemukan apa yang ditatap kembarannya—malahan dia melihat seorang gadis manis berbincang pada temannya.

Senyuman lebar Taufan tunjukkan, menyikut Halilintar, "Lihat apa tuh~?" nadanya bermain-main, menyiulkan siulan menggoda.

"Lihat apa?" Halilintar mengulang, bingung sendiri.

"Aah jangan berbohong," Taufan menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya, matanya melirik-lirik gadis yang sama, "kau melihatnya, 'kan~?"

Halilintar berdecak mengetahui maksud Taufan, "Kau salah paham," dia memutar mata bosan, "untuk apa aku melihat gadis itu?"

"Kau me-nyu-kai-nya~!"

"Aku ti-dak."

"Hmm? Masa~?" Taufan masih menggoda Halilintar, tertawa melihat raut kesal Halilintar.

Halilintar langsung menarik Taufan yang tak memiliki persiapan apapun, membuat Taufan gugup seketika lantaran jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan netra delima tajam Halilintar menusuk dalam netra safirnya. "Dengar," bisik Halilintar tepat di telinga Taufan, "aku tak melihat gadis itu, buat apa? Aku tak tertarik. Hanya ada satu orang yang selalu aku lihat selama ini, satu orang yang berhasil menarik hatiku. Kau tahu itu siapa?"

"S-siapa?" tanya Taufan merasakan pipinya memanas hebat waktu Halilintar menekan ujung telunjuk ke dadanya.

"Kau."

Alhasil, wajah Taufan memerah padam mendengarnya, segera mendorong Halilintar dengan kikuk. "A-ahaha hawanya panas sekali ternyata ya," ujar Taufan sangat malu, pura-pura mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan—walau hatinya berbunga mendengar ungkapan kembarannya tadi.

Halilintar membuat senyuman setipis benang di wajahnya, "Kau benar," tanggap Halilintar kalem, "mau es krim—"

Manik Taufan berbinar, "Ma—"

"—sayang?"

Taufan melongo ngeri mendengar Halilintar berkata seperti itu, dia antara ingin ngakak dan malu. "Ih menggelikan tahu!"

Sebelah alis Halilintar tertarik ke atas, "Benarkah?" senyumannya berkembang.

"I-iya!" Balas Taufan menahan mati-matian rasa malunya.

"Tapi, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, eh?"

"T-tidak! Kata siapa memerah? Hmp!" Taufan menggembungkan pipi lagi, tidak mau membayangkan merah di wajahnya sepekat merah di jaket Halilintar.

"Ya sudahlah," ujar Halilintar terkekeh pelan, "kalau begitu ayo beli, manis."

Sekali lagi Taufan melongo, darimana Halilintar belajar gombal?

"Aku tidak manis!" Elak Taufan sebal.

"Kau menggemaskan, aku tahu."

"Aku tidaaakkk!"

"Tentu iya."

"Hali bodoh!"

"Ya, aku bodoh karena jatuh cinta padamu."

"U-uhh Halilintar!"

"Ada apa, Love?"

Dan perdebatan mereka masih berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di stan es krim yang dilihat Halilintar, tapi salah tangkap oleh Taufan.

**.**

**.**

**End**


	4. V

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: no power, SLASH, BXB, shou-ai, drabble per chap, boys love, Elemental!Siblings, incest, twincest,_ if you don't like then don't read it, saya tidak menerima flame_**

**Last Word, bolehkah saya meminta review kalian di setiap chapter yang saya update?**

**Terima kasih! _Also_, Happy Reading.**

**.**

**=o^o=**

_**V – is very, very extraordinary**_

"Ice! Ayo keluar~!"

Blaze dengan semangat membuka pintu kamar, dia ingin sekali mengajak adiknya yang selalu mengurung diri dalam rumah itu beranjak dari ranjang ataupun sofa dan menginjakkan kaki di tanah berumput yang masih berbekas embun pagi dan menghirup udara segar. Blaze menemukan Ice masih tertidur di tempat tidur, pemuda itu merengut seraya menghampiri Ice.

"Ice bangun," pinta Blaze mengguncang tubuh Ice yang masih berada di bawah selimut, tapi rasanya sia-sia saja melihat Ice sangat terlelap.

Mungkin Blaze lupa kalau dia terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan Ice, waktu pagi bukanlah jam bangun Ice—nanti di atas jam sepuluh baru Ice akan membuka matanya. Tapi yang namanya juga Blaze, dia tak kenal lelah guna mencari cara agar Ice bisa bangun dari tidurnya.

Blaze memandang Ice, ide jail mulai muncul di otaknya. "Ice?" panggil Blaze lagi, tapi dengan lembut. "Ice!" Blaze memanggil jauh lebih keras, dan bertenaga—tetap tak membuahkan hasil, malahan Ice menyamankan dirinya dalam gelungan selimut.

Akhirnya Blaze menyerah—ke mana tadi semua semangatnya?—dia menghela napas lelah, duduk di tepi ranjang seraya menatap Ice yang masih bermimpi. Semakin lama Blaze menatapnya, semakin cepat jantungnya berdetak. Blaze memilih memandang Ice dari dekat, mencari jawaban mengapa detakan jantungnya mendadak cepat tak terkendali.

Dipikirnya, Ice terlihat manis ketika tidur, wajah adiknya begitu damai dan polos di saat bersamaan. Ujung jemari Blaze menyentuh pipi Ice, _'Lembut,'_ ucapnya dalam hati—terperangah menyadari pipi Ice enak dipencet-pencet, dan Blaze mencubit kedua pipi Ice pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan sang pemilik pipi.

Puas bermain dengan pipi Ice, Blaze kembali menelusuri wajah kembarannya. Dia menyadari kembali bahwa bulu mata Ice lebih lentik, dan kulit Ice yang pucat kontras dengan kulit Blaze sendiri—mungkin karena dia suka bermain di luar sedangkan Ice tidak. Bibir ranum Ice sedikit terbuka, terlihat mudah diserang kapan saja. Entah mengapa ini semua terlihat sangat menarik baginya yang _notabene_ jarang memperhatikan betul orang di sekelilingnya, khususnya pada Ice.

Blaze memberanikan diri menyentuh bibir Ice, "Kenyal," gumam Blaze takjub, saat dirasakan sensasi kenyal di jarinya yang menyentuh permukaan bibir Ice yang semerah kelopak mawar. Blaze segera menjauhkan tangannya karena Ice mulai mengerang, dia agak panik—untunglah Ice kembali terlelap lagi. "Huft, Ice," ujarnya menyebutkan nama adiknya dengan sedikit pasrah, "kenapa kau sangat menarik?" entah pada siapa Blaze bertanya, orang yang sedang bersamanya masih memejamkan mata.

Menghapus lagi jarak antara dia dan Ice, Blaze mendaratkan kecupan dengan hati-hati di dahi Ice seusai dia menyibak poni sang adik, Blaze tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus surai kecokelatan Ice penuh kasih sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kamar.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, Ice," ujar Blaze menoleh terakhir kali ke arah Ice, dan kemudian menutup pintu hati-hati.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Ice terbangun sejak tadi.

Dengan pipi merona hebat Ice menyembunyikan wajah di balik selimut, menyentuh kening pelan dan debaran kencang dalam relung dada bisa didengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**End**


	5. E

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: no power, SLASH, BXB, shou-ai, drabble per chap, boys love, Elemental!Siblings, incest, twincest,_ if you don't like then don't read it, saya tidak menerima flame_**

**Last Word, bolehkah saya meminta review kalian di setiap chapter yang saya update?**

**Terima kasih! _Also_, Happy Reading.**

**.**

**=o^o=**

_**E- is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

BoBoiBoy memandang pemuda bersurai gelap yang sedang mengerjakan laporannya di sudut ruangan, menghindar dari teman-temannya yang lain agar bisa berkonsentrasi. Cara Fang serius menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya begitu menarik perhatian BoBoiBoy, rasanya tidak pernah Fang terlihat sekeren itu di manik cokelat BoBoiBoy. Netra delima tajam itu sibuk menelaah kembali laporan yang ditulis, dan BoBoiBoy masih betah memandangnya, hingga ketika netra itu kini bergerak ke arahnya. Sontak pemuda bertopi itu merona tipis dan menoleh ke arah lain.

Apa dia ketahuan? BoBoiBoy harap tidak.

Sayangnya, kenapa Fang berjalan ke arahnya sekarang? Apa Fang akan memarahinya karena telah menatapnya tanpa seijin Fang? Atau BoBoiBoy akan ditanyai kenapa dia menatap Fang? BoBoiBoy harus jawab apa jika itu benar?

Kepanikan muncul dalam diri BoBoiBoy, wajahnya kian memanas menyadari Fang makin dekat dan dekat dengannya, dia mencoba mengambil napas dalam dan membuang rasa malunya tadi. Dan Fang kini di depannya.

Baiklah, kau bisa, BoBoiBoy!

"Hai," beberapa saat kemudian BoBoiBoy merutuki dirinya—kenapa dia malah menyapa dengan kikuk seperti ini?

Fang mengangguk, duduk di depannya dan menaruh beberapa kertas di meja yang sama yang BoBoiBoy pakai saat ini. Jangan bilang Fang hanya berpindah tempat kemari untuk mencari suasana baru mengerjakan laporannya. Jantung BoBoiBoy bisa copot kapan saja karena tindakan Fang tadi, begitu membahayakan hatinya.

Mereka saling berdiam diri, Fang dengan kegiatannya sendiri dan BoBoiBoy dengan kegelisahannya sendiri. Mengetahui kalau orang yang dia suka duduk di hadapannya dengan raut yang sama sebelum dia pindah membuat BoBoiBoy bisa pingsan kapan saja rasanya, ingin sekali BoBoiBoy menyalahkan Fang karena telah membuat hatinya jatuh padanya. BoBoiBoy menghela pasrah, menetralkan debaran dalam dadanya memang tidak mudah—dan dia takut-takut Fang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu daripada Kapten Kaizo."

BoBoiBoy menoleh dengan sangat cepat ke arah Fang, sedikit cengo mendengar kata-kata Fang barusan—apa Fang benar-benar mengatakannya? Atau telinga BoBoiBoy sedang bermasalah?

"M-maaf?"

Fang memutar mata, BoBoiBoy menelan ludah gugup. "Kau tahu aku mengagumi Abangku," ujar Fang hanya dibalas anggukan BoBoiBoy, "tapi aku lebih menyukaimu darinya."

"Eh—kenapa begitu?" mendengar Fang lebih menyukainya daripada orang yang sangat Fang kagumi tentu membuat BoBoiBoy senang, tapi apa alasannya?

"Tidak ada alasan yang sangat jelas," Fang berdehem sebentar—menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya ketika BoBoiBoy memandangnya dengan binar penasaran yang menggemaskan, "kau lebih nyaman darinya? Entahlah. Yang penting, aku lebih menyukaimu daripada dia." Ya, mungkin itu alasan Fang.

BoBoiBoy tak bisa menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah, dia menunduk menyembunyikan muka di balik topinya. "Y-yah," BoBoiBoy berujar dengan senyuman girang tertahan yang bisa Fang lihat, "aku juga menyukaimu."

Saat itu juga Fang merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. Dia memalingkan wajah yang ikut memerah, tapi tangannya dengan lembut mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy.

Sedangkan BoBoiBoy?

Ah, BoBoiBoy berharap waktu membeku saja.

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
